My Dear Black Cat
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: She was given time to get a perfect man and marry him, that was an order from mommy, who will she choose? Her childhood bestfriend that have a special feeling for her, or . . Her pet? RxMxN
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Hey, it's me, Mikan-kawaii-sakura, I know I haven't updated my previous story, but this plot has been on my mind lately and I keep thinking about it, I got it when I was in my…..shower…

Anyhow, I do not own GA or AA…

Enjoy my first chapter of MY DEAR BLACK CAT.

Chapter One; Hello

"Oh my…" the brunette gasps slowly. "Is something wrong, Miss Mikan Sakura?" her assistance asks. "Well, indeed there is." Mikan answered. She point out the mistake. "Look, the bow should be on the left instead of the right side; otherwise, the shoulders will not expose, and lower the bow a bit, below the chest level." Mikan said. The assistance carefully jotted down everything her boss said.

Mikan continue to flip the draft book. "Halloween." She utters the word slowly. She flips another page. "That is all, good work and can you send me the copy later?" Mikan asks, meeting her brown eyes to her assistance's. "Absolutely, Miss."

Mikan grab her bag and her latte. Without any minutes, she left to the very top floor where the big boss of the buildings was composed in her seat. She knocks the door few times when she reaches the highest floor of the building. "Come in." she heard a soft voice that welcomed her in.

The fashionable char twirls with might and revealing the mistress that sat on it. "Mikan..." The mistress mutters. "Mother…" Mikan smiled. "Sit down, my beloved." Yuka points to the sofa ahead of the entrance door. Mikan put down her bag and oblige. Yuka stand up from her chair and sit opposite Mikan on the sofa.

"Come back here, you thief!" the fisherman shouts. He runs elsewhere to avoid the man. He had fish in his mouth clamped by his sharp canine. 'You can't catch me, old man.' He thought when he loses track or the fisherman. "I'm gonna get that stupid cat!" he shout again holding a wood club. He let out a mischievous smile.

"Mother! NO!" Mikan shouts, her voice filled the huge room. Footsteps were heard from outside. Knocks on the door was heard. Yuka sighs and open it with fake smile plaster on her face. He glares at her daughter for few second before open the door.

"Is everything okay, Mistress Sakura?" the head of security asks whilst his followers at the back were trying to grab some air to breathe. "False alarm, everything is very much fine, now off you go." Yuka said with smiles. The securities went off with confuse looks.

"My dear daughter, don't you ever do that again, I know you're a great singer but Do Not. Shout. In. My. Office." She sits down, facing Mikan with serious death glare. "My deepest sorry mother, I apologize, but I can't marry now, I'm 17, addition, there's 2nd album to take care of and my Halloween and Winter line, they haven't in the market yet, how could I possibly marry at the time like this?" Mikan shout in shrieking voice.

"I need heir, you've already progressing great, plus, I'm already old." Yuka stands up and look out of the wide window. "Old? Mom, you haven't reached your 40, your age are not yet consider old." Mikan roll her eyes and laughs heartedly. "Laugh all you want, Mikan, I'm giving you November and December to find a husband, or I would."

"You're going to marry again?" Mikan gasp in horror. "Not for me, silly girl, for you. On your 18th birthday is the day you're going to marry and that's that." Yuka said with her hand folded on her chest. Mikan stand up from her seat and grab her bag. "I'm late for concert, see you tomorrow mother, and I'll be in my penthouse for the mean time, I'll be not home."

"Is everything okay, Mikan?" a blond lad asks with ocean blue eyes shows worry. "Yes, Ruka, thank you for your concern." Mikan smile and tune her guitar. "You don't look well." Ask the owner of the blue coloured straight hair. "Here some water." A pink haired girl hand out a glass of water. Mikan accept it and take a small gulp.

"I am fine, very much. Anna, Nonoko." Mikan said then give Anna back the glass. "When the princess says she's fine, than, she is." Another lad butted in. "Thanks koko." Mikan high five with him. "Let's go, you're on in three minutes, position." Cold voice commands the group. "Roger, Hotaru." They all shout back to her.

Mikan and Ruka positioned themselves on the front of the stage. Koko at the very back with his drum set, Nonoko on Mikan's left with her slender fingers on the black and white keys. Anna, the bassist stand calmly at Ruka's right, but her flute safely tucked on her back pocket.

The curtain lifts slowly, revealing the feet of all members then their body then their faces. All their hair colours remain the same but the common thing about their eyes were all black contact.

The audience claps their hand and shouts to give some support. Mikan balled her hand into fist. She opens her eyes. Ruka glance at Mikan. Then he bow, followed by his members. The emcee introduces the member, each one of them smile and wave shortly when their name were called.

"Today, they will only sing 4 songs from their first album." The emcee added before he turns off his mic. The first to sing is Mikan. Ruka play his electric guitar and Koko plays his drum. Mikan gather her guts to start to sing, and then she let out the lyrics.

'Man, I easily get hungry, and that fish only lasted for a minute.' He groans. He wanders around the town to find some food for supper, but then he passed by a town hall, and heard a melodious voice. He was startle by the angelic, energetic voice. He secretly gets in from the backstage and watches the band perform.

(To Be Continued…..)

How was it? Okay? I hope you enjoy it. On the next episode are the songs the band sings. And I'm sure you know who 'he' is…..

Please review and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! I'm back with chapter two, there's some mistake I want to point out, the first chapter actually titled GETTING MARRIED and this chapter is titled, HELLO, Hahaha, so sorry, a bit messed up. Let's move on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice neither do I own Alice academy.

Chapter two: Hello

/Cinderella by Cheetah Girls/

When I was just a little girl

My mama used to tuck me into bed

She read me a story.

It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with a glory.

I lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be

Then one day I realize

The fairytale life wasn't for me.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in the dark, cold dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody

To came and set me free.

I don't wanna be like snow white waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we ride it side by side

Don't wanna depends on no one else,

I rather rescue myself.

Someday I'm gonna find someone

Who wants my soul, heart and mind,

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me.

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am

No need nobody taking care of me.

I will be there for him just as strong as he

Will be there for me when I get myself

That it has got to be an equal thing.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in the dark, cold dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody

To came and set me free.

I don't wanna be like snow white waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we ride it side by side

Don't wanna depends on no one else,

I rather rescue myself.

I can slave my own dragon

I can dream my own dream,

My knight in shining armor

It's me, so I'm gonna set me free

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in the dark, cold dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody

To came and set me free.

I don't wanna be like snow white waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we ride it side by side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in the dark, cold dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody

To came and set me free.

I don't wanna be like snow white waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white

Unless we ride it side by side

Don't wanna depends on no one else,

I rather rescue myself.

The crowds cheer when the music comes to an end. Koko stands up and change place with Mikan, Mikan plays the drum and Koko sing. When Mikan about to sit down, she notice a black cat staring at her, she just smile and quickly pat him.

Nonoko played the notes then Mikan come in with soft drumming. Koko started to sings after he glances at Anna. Anna's cheek burning but none of the member saw it since the light turn dimly.

/The Reason by Hoobastank/

I'm not a perfect person

There's many thing I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

After Koko sings, he gets back to his original position, being the drummer and Mikan the lead singer. Anna and Nonoko stands up, they both bow at the same time and spotlight flickers at both of them. Anna neared the flute to her cherry lips; Nonoko plays the piano, she sings when Anna stops playing.

/My heart will go on by Celine Dion/

Every night in my dreams,

I see you, I feel you

That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance and spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart and

And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold to

In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart and

My heart will go on and on

Anna continues to play the flute. Then stop when Nonoko sings.

You're here, there's nothing I fear

And I know that my heart will go on

We'll stay forever this way

You are safe in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

The applauses are bursting the singer's ear but that's what their aim. The happiness when they sing out the marvelous lyrics.

Mikan then near her pink lips then sing,

(Anna)Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

The music started and the lights flicker wonderfully with different colours.

/No air by Jordan Sparks ft Chris Brown/

(Mikan) If I should die before I wake

Its cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in the world with no air, oh

(Ruka) I'm here alone didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

If there was a way that I could make you understand

(Anna & Nonoko) But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me?

Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

(Mikan & Ruka)Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

There's no air, no air

Got me out of here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gon' be without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breath

There's no air, no air

(Anna & Nonoko& Koko) no air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

(Ruka) I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew,

Right off the ground to float to you

With no gravity to hold me down for real

(Mikan)But somehow I still alive inside

You took my breath but I'm survive

I don't know how,

But I don't even care

(Anna & Koko) But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me?

Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

(Mikan & Ruka) Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

There's no air, no air

Got me out of here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gon' be without me?

If you ain't here I just can't breath

There's no air, no air

(Mikan) Baby… no

Got me out of here in the water so deep

(Ruka) Tell me how you gon' be without me?

(Mikan) If you ain't here I just can't breath

(Mikan & Ruka)There's no air, no air

The four of them bow 90 degree with politeness. At the back stage Mikan quickly grab a bottle of cold water and take a big gulp, "Man that was fresh!" Mikan commented her drink. Koko laugh at her attitude. Ruka smiles and says, "That was fun!"

"How was it Hotaru, do we look and sing okay?" Anna asks. "Yeah, pretty much." Hotaru replies. "It was extremely exhausted." Nonoko commented. "Hey look guys, a black cat!" Koko exclaim and point his index finger to the cat that coming toward Mikan.

Anna and Nonoko shriek in surprise when the cat's tail playing with Anna and Nonoko foot. Mikan giggle softly. Mikan take out her black eyed contacts, revealing her tired hazel eyes.

"Are you lost kitty?" Mikan asks. The cat seems to be mad about her sudden question. Ruka and Koko burst out laughing, gaining a=attentions from the girls. "What so funny?" Hotaru asks in annoyance.

"Mikan said kitty…" Koko point out. Anna and Nonoko exchange glances. "What's about it…?" "Kitty?" Anna and Nonoko ask. "It's male!" Ruka stated and Koko point to you-know-what.

Anna and Nonoko burst out laughing too. Hotaru just curve small smile, "Idiot." She said. Mikan face's flush deep red, "how am I supposed to know, I don't learn Cat-logy or zoology." Mikan try to make excuse.

After few minutes of laughing, they had enough since they got their stomach knots. They were sitting around the table of circle and eat their dinner.

"Is that a collar?" Anna point out. "Oh yeah, maybe we know where it came from or his name." Nonoko suggest. "Or HER name!" Koko started it. Mikan glare at him but he easily ignore it. Hotaru punch him at his back telling him to shut up.

"Guys, his name is…." Mikan had hard time to read.

"Natsume."

**End of chapter-**

**I'm really sorry if it's short; I'll try to make it long… next time? I'm very sorry, again, if there're grammar mistakes or lyrics. Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**MKS: **Hey, hey, hey everybody! Late update? I know, and I'm sorry. I think, from this chapter onward, things going to get interesting! Better watch out and stay alert! Romance on their way!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**My dear black cat**

**Chapter three: The ring and the cat.**

"_Father, father!" a child called out. A man with smart tux turn to his back and smile, spreading wide both of his arm. The child run to him and hug him. "When will you be back, father?" the child asks, wiping her tears with ball of fist. _

"_I'm not going to take long, my dear child, Mikan, a week will be done." The man then chuckles and carried his 7 years old daughter._

"_Is a week that long?" Mikan ask sweetly. "No, dear." A woman appears. "Really mother?" Mikan ask. The man let go Mikan and hug his dear wife. "Be safe" he whispers. His wife hugs him and holds Mikan hand tightly._

"_You too." Yuka said. _

_Four days had passed, Mikan keep missing her father and praying that the week will end up faster. On that night, Yuka receive a call from her husband's loyal secretary, saying that her husband had fallen ill. _

_Hurried, without any further a due, Yuka and Mikan went to America to visit him. It is no doubt that her husband in very bad condition. The doctor says that he might not live long._

_Yuka cry her heart out. Mikan, not understand the situation keep asking why her father keep sleeping all day long._

_One of the days, her father able to open his eyes and wishes to speak with Mikan alone._

_Giving no hint to Mikan that he is unwell, he picked up his tone carefully and try to hold up as many coughs as he can, not wanting Mikan to worry._

"_Mikan, my sweet child. Promise me that you will always listen to your mother, and do as what she wishes?" He spoke slowly. Mikan nodded. Slowly tear started to fall._

"_Don't cry my love, father will be fine." He assures her, even though he knew he was lying. _

"_And promise me one more thing." Her father requested. "Whatever you wish, father?" She asks and holds her father's hand very tightly. _

"_Promise me that you keep this ring, forever. Can you, love?" He takes out a small box and gives it to Mikan. Mikan put the box inside her jacket's pocket. "I will father, I will keep it 'till forever." Mikan said._

_Yuka came in and bring Mikan out of the room. Mikan eavesdropped to what her mother was going to say. But she heard nothing but her father's coughing and breathing._

_Hours passed and Mikan started to fall asleep. But wide awake when the doctors and nurse barge in to her father's room. The monitor beeps louder._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEEEEPPPPPP!_

"_Father?"_

"_FATHER!"_

"Father!" Mikan shout as she open her eyes. "Meow" the cat purrs. "Oh, I'm dreaming, sorry, Natsume." Mikan wipe away some sweats on her forehead. _I'm dreaming my past…. Again… _Mikan let out sighs.

Mikan carried the black cat as if it's a baby. Mikan hugs it very tightly; she's feeling scared and exhausted.

"I'm sorry." She whispers to the cat's ear.

Mikan stand up and walk away from her bed. Walking toward her drawer and take out her jewelry box. A smile curve up on her face. She takes out a small hidden box at one of the four corners. She opens it.

It's the ring her father had given to her before his death. She still keeps the promise. She slid the ring to one of her fingers.

One her third finger, positioned the ring. It was made of gold and either white gold or silver. it was shaped like a rose, with the stem twining around the finger and back on itself in an intricate knot. The blossom was inset with tiny stones – black transparent stones. Mikan wondered for awhile.

It was beautiful. The craftsmanship was exquisite . every delicate leaf and tiny thorn was perfect. Whenever she wear that ring, she felt safe, secured and comfortable.

The black cat jump to her, sleep beside her on the very large sized bed.

Without noticing, Natsume the black cat no longer _cat_, he transform, when the ring touches him, and that is when Mikan, herself wearing it.

Mikan slowly open her eyes when the sunshine hit her fragile cream-colored face. Unaware as she just walk toward the kitchen and make a milky coffee for her breakfast. Walk lazily to the phone to hear some messages. Went to the bathroom, wash her face and brush her teeth.

This is pretty much the brunette's routine when it comes to Saturday morning.

As she wipes her wet face with towel, she realizes, there is a person on a bed, which supposed to be empty?

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Her whole apartment shakes.

"Ugh, shut up already!" a husky voice belongs to the unknown sounded. "Who are you?" Still shouting, Mikan point her index finger to the stranger. Mikan eyes scan the stranger's attire. No top or shit to cover his body, abs, you might add. and just long black jeans.

"PERVERT IN MY HOUSE!" Mikan shouts.

The person quickly cover Mikan's mouth with his hand.

"Mikan, shush!" The stranger whispers.

Mikan bite his hand so he let go, in pain.

"Ouch!" The guy said.

"W-who are you? And how do you know my name?" Mikan ask, hiding in her kitchen, shouting as she speak.

"I'm Natsume." He introduced. _Natsume? _She thought.

"Ring a bell, lil' girl?" He smirks. He unlocked the choker-collar- around his neck and simply tossed it to Mikan. "I'm the cat you called kitten last night." He explain while sitting down , cross legged and still looking around.

Mikan's mind finally sparks. Flashback of last night came back.

"you're the black cat? But how come… how… why…. SAY WHAT?" Mikan's exploded. Natsume chuckles. "Yeah, I'm the black cat. It's a long story." Natsume said. "Why don't you begin now?" Mikan feel frustrated and place her hands crossed on her chest.

"Why don't we start with breakfast?" Natsume suggests. Mikan sighs. "FINE!" she agree.

Mikan make pancakes and place all kind of sauce in front of Natsume. "You're not eating?" Natsume asks, "I am." Mikan sat down slowly. Natsume hold the fork and the knife carefully and look at Mikan, then to her finger, where the ring was still positioned.

"It's the ring."Natsume speak as he cut the pancake into four parts. "What do you mean by my ring?" Mikan wonders, she put some chocolate sauce on top of her pancake.

"It's enabling me to transform into human and back into cat."

Mikan almost choke. She look at the ring, and thought, "Why do you given this to me father?"

Is that enough? Hahahah I'll continue again. Please wait for the next update. It will not be long, not promising haha. Sorry. And if there's grammar or spelling error, please forgive me. I'm hungry, I'm running for my lunch break, got to go.

Love,

Mikan-kawaii-sakura.


	4. Note

Hello everybody!

Here's an author note. Please read, do not skip.

First of all, I would like to apologize for being such indescribable author; I would like to say a million sorry, if that isn't enough, times it by six.

Second of all, I would like to know which story of mine you would like for me to continue, so that I won't waste my time on the stories that you did not preferred, your favorite the better.

Third of all, please add my facebook, MikanKawaii Sakura, there, we can know each other more deeply, author and ready, sounds fun right?

Lastly, please go to my profile, my fanfic profile, not facebook profile, and please do the poll, You can either comment or vote. I am very pleased if you do so.

So, choose your favorite!

+ Never the rose without the prick

+ Me dear Black Cat

+ She is my Huntress

+ Entering Sakura Academy

+ The Mikan Doll

+ My Lover is my enemy?

*Your Faithfull,*

Mikan-Kawaii-Sakura

Oct 13th 2011.


End file.
